


I Miss You

by CorruptedReality



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe, Confessions, Lovers to Friends, M/M, mild jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 07:30:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptedReality/pseuds/CorruptedReality
Summary: It has been 5 years since Arin and Jon broke up. Since then, Arin started dating Danny while being good friends with Jon. But Jon still loved Arin and wanted to show him that





	I Miss You

In 2013, Arin and Jon ended their relationship after being together for a year, as well as creating Game Grumps, after the breakup, Jon left Game Grumps. Neither of them were bitter towards each other afterward, they just wanted different things and decided to be friends. Although Jon was fine with it, he still loved Arin very much. He tried to make their relationship work, Arin was his best friend for a long time prior but Jon's feelings for Arin changed after they started dating, while he loved doing Game Grumps with Arin, he had a hard time balancing out his own channel and Game Grumps since his JonTron videos take more work than a Game Grumps video. Arin was the same way, between doing Egoraptor and Game Grumps, it was hard for them both to balance the channels. 

Some time after they broke up, Arin started dating Danny, he even joined Arin on Game Grumps. While Jon is happy for Arin, he still can't help but be upset that he's not there anymore. Since then, the three men still hang our together like good ol' buddies. Tonight, Arin invited Jon to go bowling with him and Danny, he accepted the invitation. At the bowling ally, as Jon was tying his bowling shoes, Arin was picking his ball, we went for a pink one while Danny put their names on the electronic score card. Arin put his arms around Danny to surprise him. Danny jumped then chuckled when he saw Arin's face and his hair in his face. Jon had a smile on his face but inside he wished that he was in Danny's place, he got up and grabbed a green bowling ball as Danny grabbed a sky blue one. 

Later that night, after they wrapped up their game, Danny had the most points while Jon didn't have much, Arin had a good amount, even one strike. "Well you win again Dan. I think we should stop bringing you so we have a fair chance." Arin joked, he pat Jon on the back. "Right Jon?" Jon jumped then chuckled. "Yeah Dan, ya fucking cheater, you're too good." He said in his usual comedic tone to mask his jealousy. "What's wrong Arin, found something you can't beat me in? Maybe I'll let ya win next time." Danny joked then planted a kiss on Arin's lips. "Well it's still early in the night, you guys wanna grab a couple drinks?" "I'm down, what about you, Jon." Jon looked at Danny, then Arin. "You really think I'll turn down drinks with you fellas?" He said. 

Arin drove Danny, Jon, and himself to the bar, they sat down at a booth by the TV, they ordered three tall beers and some hot wings. A commerical for car insurance came onto the TV, Jon looked at the two gentlemen, then back at the TV. "Your mom and dad are sick of bailing you out after wrecking three cars." He said in a comedic tone. Arim bursted out laughing, then started coughing since he took a sip of his beer prior to Jon's joke. "Oh shit, you alright Arin?" He asked. "Yeah, just took a drink at a bad time." "It was still funny as fuck though." Said Danny. "Yeah, "I almost died ha ha ha." All three men started laughing. 

It was 2 A.M when Jon, Arin, and Danny took a cab home. Jon wasn't totallt hanmered but he definitely had a buzz, he plopped down onto his bed, he started crying out of nowhere. The birds started chirpping in concern. Jon sat up and reached for his phone. He tapped Arin's name in his contacts and messaged him. 

"Arin...I miss you. I fucking miss you. I know, it's been five years since we've been together, and I know you're with Dan now and believe me, I'm happy for you but I hurt when I'm not the one making you happy. I miss what we had, I miss your arms around me, and I miss your hair in my face. I miss your sexy shorts you'd wear around the house. I miss you very much Arin. I still love you too." 

Jon sat his phone down and laid down onto the bed and drifted off to sleep. The next morning, Jon woke up late, he grabbed his phone to check the time and saw he had a reply from Arin. Jon rubbed his eyes and then facepalmed. "I just remembered what I did last night." Jon thought then tapped the message and ir read. 

"I know you miss me Jon. There's part of me that misses you too. But you're clearly drunk. There's even part of me that loves you still. I'm sorry we didn't work out but I don't wanna throw you out of my life, you were always there for me when I needed you but we both wanted different things. I think you'll be able to find someone too someday. Whoever that person is, will be one lucky bastard. Maybe we can have coffee in the morning. Until then, get some sleep Jon." 

Jon smiled at his screen then messaged his friend back. 

"Morning Arin. I swear I'm sober now. I may have been drunk but I meant what I said. And Dan is the luckiest bastard on the planet." 

Jon changed into a black T-shirt, red and black checkered flannel, and cargo shorts and drove to Starbucks. When he stepped inside, he was surprised to see that Arin was already seated and already ordered coffee for the both of them. Jon sat down at the table. "Hungover?" He asked. "Nah, we didn't drink that much." Said Arin. They both chuckled. "Listen Arin, I won't pretend like I don't stil love you and I'm well aware it's been five years but you know, your message got me thinking...I'd much rather have you as just a friend then never at all." "That's exactly how I feel about it Jon." "Can I get one more kiss?" "You ass!" The two men bursted out laughing, Arin quickly pecked Jon's lips. They went silent then bursted into laughter again. "Thanks Arin."


End file.
